It is established that the sounds of a mother's heartbeat is comforting to an infant. However, a mother cannot always be present to provide that comfort. Mimicking the mother's heartbeat sounds has therefore become popularly accepted. Falsely reproduced heartbeat sounds, though, have not proven as effective as the mother's true heartbeat. A true recording of mother's heartbeat is therefore superior to falsely generated sounds. Additionally, reproduction of a mother's breathing sounds can be equally comforting. Again, false reproductions are not as effective in calming an infant as are true recordings of the specific infant mother. Further, various movements are also proven to comfort a baby. Among such proven movements are vibration and rocking motions. These movements, though, cannot provide comfort identical to that provided by the likeness of rise and fall of a caregiver's breathing chest. The present apparatus provides true recorded playback of a specific mother's heartbeat and breathing, at the same time providing the simulated rise and fall of a mother's chest.